Artifacts of Despair
by LonelyCity
Summary: Everything has gone horribly wrong. After the survivors are taken out of the Neo World Program, somebody goes crazy. Somebody goes, and becomes the Ultimate Despair once more. Somebody has lost it. They have locked up the Future Foundation, killed the other survivors. And up rises the new Hopes' Peak Academy. This time, in a museum. SYOC CLOSED! Rated T for character death.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, everybody! This is my first FanFiction (that I didn't delete), so be kind with the reviews!

This is a Danganronpa FanFiction, and takes place after "Goodbye Despair". This will be a FanFiction, and I need characters! I have my own character, and I will be choosing a select 15 entries! There will be 8 male, 7 female, PLUS MY OC.

**I WILL ONLY ACCEPT OC'S THROUGH PM. SORRY.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT IF YOU ENTER YOUR CHARACTER ARE TAKING FULL NOTICE THAT YOUR CHARACTER MAY COME OUT AS THE MASTERMIND, A KILLER, OR A VICTIM. YOUR CHARACTER MAY ALSO NOT BE ACCEPTED, AND IF THEY DO, PLEASE DO NOT HATE!**

You will need to fill out this bio:

Name (cannot be a name from the games!):

Gender:

Age (Ages range from 15 to 18):

Backstory:

SHSL (cannot be a SHSL used from the former games!):

Personality:

Appearance (be descriptive!):

I will try to get the chapters out ASAP!

**THE BIO HAS BEEN PUT ONTO MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN COPY AND PASTE IT.**

* * *

><p>OC slots:<p>

Female (8/8 slots taken)

-SHSL Poet (My OC)

-SHSL Genius (Awesome D.T)

-SHSL Aromatherapist (The Internet Explorer)

-SHSL Crotcher (MayoMace3)

-SHSL Animal Trainer (CJ Foxy)

-SHSL Archer (gNat2)

-SHSL Artist (SweetiePheonix)

-SHSL Penguin Enthusiast (PrincessFluffiness)

Male (8/8 slots taken)

- SHSL Hacker (Ezleurnoe)

-SHSL Navigator (JokersMaze)

-SHSL Clothing Designer (bluemoonbutterfly)

-SHSL Make-up Artist (TigerMasters)

-SHSL Flutist (PoisonBanana)

-SHSL Free Runner (Western-Otaku)

-SHSL Cadet (CaptianQuacklin)

-SHSL Let's Player (GenocideJack)

**I WILL PM YOU IF YOUR CHARACTER MAKES IT.**


	2. Prologue

Hi, I'm here with the prologue to Artifacts of Despair! I figured that I could write this even without the right amount of OC's yet. Also, the **five survivors still have their memories of the Neo World Program, just to mess around with things.** Enjoy!

Also, I have played the English version of the second game, so I'm used to calling the characters by their first names (ex, I say Hajime instead of Hinata, Mikan instead of Tsumiki, Nagito instead of Komeda...ect) But I've also watched the anime and have gotten used to using the first game characters by the Japanese order (Naegi instead of Makoto, Kirigiri instead of Kyouko...ect.)

**NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T YET FINISHED DANGANRONPA 2: GOODBYE DESPAIR THEN TURN BACK NOW OR BE SPOILED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

><p>As they opened their eyes, they awoke on a bed, all memories of their days in the Neo World Program, with Chiaki Nanami...still there. Still there in their memories. They were expecting to be one and the same as their avatars, but the difference was almost startling. Yes. That was it, the last trial. When they had used the Forced Shutdown, when they had locked Junko's AI in the program, never to be seen again. Hopefully.<p>

Yet, one of the Ultimate Despairs' had a craving, a craving for...killing. Junko was the name of their leader.

And Junko Enoshima was gone from this world in every way.

But that one Ultimate Despair was the only who felt this. Perhaps Junko's AI never really did die. Perhaps, their bond with them was the strongest, or their feelings for Despair was the strongest. Perhaps it was neither, and it was just their own craving of needing to kill, burn, and watch the delighted Despair in everybody's' eyes as they died. Wonderful, wonderful, Despair.

Of course, Mikan Tsumiki's feelings for Junko was the strongest. But, alas, she was dead. Dead...or rather, asleep and was never going to wake up.

_Death to them all._

The weirdest of thoughts came to one Ultimate Despair. No, it wasn't the weirdest of thoughts. It was an insane thought, to think to kill everybody, all their "friends" that had survived the Neo World Progam with you. To kill, to bring despair to them, when their time in the Neo World Program was to wash away the Despair you had once been. To replace that with hope, to maintain the Despair-obsessed demons that served Junko.

Looking over to their side, the insane Despair was shocked to see a row of bodies.

Mikan, Gundam, Teruteru, Peko...everybody whom had died in the Neo World Program. Everybody who had fallen to the hands of despair, to the hands of Junko's AI.

Towards the left of them was the four other survivors. The closest to them was Souda Kazuichi, the Ultimate Mechanic. He was turned to his side, his back facing them.

And he had a wrench beside him.

It was to be expected of the Ultimate Mechanic, carrying around tools to fix any machine of any sort. And yet, an instant thought flew into their head. It was insane. Yet it sounded like a plan.

_I can use this...to kill him._

The most ironic of deaths, to be killed with something one would use to fix. With a smirk dancing on their face, they reached for the wrench. Then, tying his hands and legs to the bed with a nearby blanket, they made sure he couldn't move. Of course. the stupid Mechanic didn't notice, so deep in his dreams.

As they brought the wrench down from above his chest to pierce skin, he was instantly awake.

"W-"

Words were cut off as they quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

And the continuous stabbing with the wrench covered the sheets and Souda's jumpsuit with blood. Souda's face was one full of Despair, as he struggled to move. As he struggled to live

He let out a muffled cry as the wrench struck him again, killing him once in for all. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he met his final moments of life.

Well, that was one down. Three more to go.

They rose from the bed, wrench in hand. Of course, they would only kill one more with the wrench, for what was the use of killing one with the same item twice?

Raising the wrench above their head, they brought it down the the next victim, striking them in the head. Once, twice, thrice, until they were sure they were dead, with the dent in their head clearly visible, with pink blood dripping down their forehead.

Two more to go.

Discarding the wrench, they wrapped their hands around the next victims' neck, planning on strangling them. Of course, they woke, but, before they could to anything, before they could make a sound, the hands around their neck squeezed. They made a choking sound, utter despair in a noise, if it was even possible. As their body thrashed about, in an attempt to make them stop, the movements suddenly came to an abrupt stop. They were dead.

One more to go.

As they grabbed the nearest blanket with one hand, the other fastened around the final victims' neck. As they're eyes suddenly opened and they let out a screaming sound, the other hand, with the blankets, shoved it down their throat. As they attempted to spit it out, more of the blanket was shoved in. Their eyes watered, as it marked the final moments of their life. And then they were dead.

Grabbing the once-discarded wrench, they made their way to the exit door, and they were out.

Two armed guards certainly weren't expecting somebody to walk out, with blood splattered on them, with a bloody wrench in hand. Of course, they had their backs faced to them, and, before they could register the fact that the door had opened, they fell to the fate Souda Kazuichi had met.

Byakyua Togami, Makoto Naegi, and Kyoko Kirigiri ran into the room in shock. Grabbing the security guards' gun, they shot, once, twice, thrice. Togami's arm, Naegi's leg, and Kirigiri's shoulder.

"Into the room," they barked. "Now, or I shoot you all, and you all die. Drop your keys."

They did as told, and limped into the room the Ultimate Despair's were supposed to be held in. As they locked the door, they walked down the hall, ready to kill. Ready to let Hopes' Peak Academy rise once more.

In the name of Ultimate Despair.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Remember SYOC is still currently open.<p>

Also, here's to clear a little things up: They=the anonymous Ultimate Despair (whose name will not be revealed) that is one of the survivors (but not Souda).

Who do you think went back to Ultimate Despair after getting out?

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	3. The day before Despair

Welcome to the first (real) chapter of Artifacts of Despair! So sorry for such the long wait, I've been buried under homework and I just didn't have the motivation to write. Luckily, I'm here, and I'm ready to start writing all the chapters that are to come!

Also, this is a co-op with my sister and beta reader, bluemoonbutterfly. Shes in my face everyday to tell me to update, so you kinda have her to thank when it comes to updates and quality.

* * *

><p><em>"Every soul is like a rose,<em>

_and every rose is like a thorn,_

_and every thorn is what can harm,_

_Yet, some souls are like dirt,_

_trampled and laughed upon, _

_And a rose is a flower,_

_and a flower, will always bloom,_

_However, some will no longer become full and bloomed,_

_No longer pursuit their..."_

Mei Mayomi had just drew a blank. To finish the next line that lead to another, she would need to conclude it.

_But I feel as if in order to finish it, I would have to end it with "dreams". But that sounds...that sounds too boring..._

With a sigh, Mei began to fold the paper she was writing on, getting up, putting it on her desk. She was known as the Ultimate Poet, enrolled in Hopes Peak Academy. Tomorrow, her and her History class would be going to the local museum, for who-knows-why. Mei was known as "The Next Shakespeare", and it surprised many that one would be skilled a poetry at such an age.

To Mei, her famous pieces were like scraps of what she really could do, but her actual finished pieces were stored away for the public not to see. She was in second year of high school, and already had been asked for her autograph many times, and had first been swarmed by students and teachers the day she walked into Hopes Peak Academy.

Hopes Peak Academy only specialized with those who had superior talents, ranging from a Poet to a Penguin Enthusiast. How they even got into the school was beyond Mei, but, alas, it is how it turned out to be.

Mei looked into the mirror, and then stared back the boring reflection of Mei Mayomi. She had pale skin, stony grey eyes, and silver-framed glasses to match. Her long, light brown hair reached her waist, swept to the side with side bangs. She was wearing a white dress shirt, accompanied by a denim jacket and ragged jeans.

She checked her pocket watch.

1:30 AM.

Crap.

As quick as she could, she took a shower, changed into her pajamas, and dived into bed, turning off the table lamp on her desk full of messy scraps of poems.

Closing her eyes, she willed herself to sleep.

And yet she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something important was going to happen the very next day.

And she had no idea why.

* * *

><p>Haha, sorry for it being short! The next chapter will be longer, I swear. Mei's my OC, and I'll introduce the characters next chapter...<p>

I'm going to ask again, because when I finally reveal who said Despair is, I'll acknowledge the people who guessed right. **So, who do you think the fallen Despair is?**

If you enjoyed, leave a review! Those are welcome!


	4. Upupupupu

Hello, thank you for reading the next chapter of "Artifacts of Despair"! This chapter is going to be more of an introduction chapter than anything, and **I will introduce every character in this and the next chapter (hopefully).** If I get your characters' personality/appearance/name wrong, please forgive me! I'm not really used to making a story with 16 people in it, haha.

Also, sorry if your character was not introduced in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Mei woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing like there was no tomorrow. The first thought that came to her mind was "turn the damn thing off", and then, with a groan, she rolled herself out of bed. It was a weekday, after all.<p>

The day her whole world would be turned upside down.

Of course, she didn't know that.

Checking her clock, it was 6:50 AM. School started at around 8:30 AM. Huh. Two hours, what was she going to do...

Of course, with two hours under her belt to change and get ready for school, Mei still managed to get out the door 10 minutes off schedule. Of course, today of all days, the only day Mei needed to get to school on time. For today was the day her class went to the "Museum of Hope and Wonders", and then get off school early.

Hopefully she would make it on time to say "here" or "present" for attendance.

* * *

><p>After boarding the bus, Mei found herself sitting with her friend, Masato Takashi, the Ultimate Clothing Designer. Masato was currently talking to David Jason, the Ultimate Make-up artist. The two had many things in common when it came down to the "Ultimate" title, but their personalities were different. David was SUPER emotional about his make up work, but then Masato could be scary serious about his. Nevertheless, they were friends, and quite good ones, too.<p>

Behind Mei was Noriko Kobayashi, the Ultimate Archer, sitting next to Aidrian Healthwood, the Ultimate Free Runner. They were chatting about sports, how much metals they had achieved, how much stunts they had pulled, how much times they had been praised and admired for such skills at a young age. To be honest, Mei was surprised that the two were even talking at all, as both the athletes were usually quite quiet. "_But maybe that's why their able to understand to each other..."_ Mei mused.

Behind the two athletes were the more "techy" people, Percy Wakana, the Ultimate Let's Player, whom was famous across all of YouTube, and Tsurei Karima, the Ultimate Hacker, the one who you had to be extra careful with when handing him your phone, or any piece of technology. They were partners in almost every class, and always, _always_, had the most special affects in any sort of project. It was quite ironic in it's own way, that Tsurei was one of the happiest people Mei has ever met, and yet she was still reluctant to ask him for help when she had technology problems. Percy, on the other hand, while he was slightly shy, was basically a mind-reader and Mei didn't really have any problems with him besides the fact that he constantly apologizes to everyone for everything.

And then there was three Ultimate's sitting off by themselves, not talking to any other. The Ultimate Genius, Constantine Lucapsi. It was amazing of her knowledge in every subject, regardless if they were her strongest subject or not. It was a shame that Mei couldn't like her, because Constantine was always making twisted dark jokes that shouldn't be taken seriously. When Mei first heard of Constantine's title, she would've thought she would've been a shut-in or geek or something. Mei couldn't have been more wrong. Then there was Youhei Maeda, the Ultimate Flutist, the one who you couldn't trust, for he was a liar, and a very selfish one. Mei was honestly very surprised that this guy even came on this field trip at all. He didn't really care much for others at all. Kinda like another person in the higher grade she's heard about.

Before Mei could even crane her neck to see just who was behind Youhei and whoever else was on this stupid trip, she heard a scream and everything around her shook.

And before Mei could register the fact that somebody screamed, and question who screamed, she found herself face flat on the floor.

And before she could open her mouth to spit a curse at whomever had pushed her, or question how she even got on the floor, everything went black.

The last thing all the students heard was a single demented laugh;

"Upupupupupupu..."

* * *

><p>Haha, I hope you liked it! Sorry for the delay; I'm really having a major brain fart when I write, and it's just annoying. Also bluemoonbutterfly's been busy as well and didn't exactly remind me that I promised the chapter soon...<p>

So **what do you think will happen to Mei and the others?**

* * *

><p>Hey this is bluemoonbutterfly with a quick question that will determine updates on Artifacts of Despair, so just give your answers in the reviews, okay? Anyway, as some of you may or may not know, I am LonleyCity's sister and the Beta Tester for Artifacts of Despair. So my sister and I were just wondering something that could help us with updates (as I usually bother her about once a day about updating, which shes not really good at concentrating on) So question! <strong>Would you guys rather us take shorter time for shorter chapters or longer time for longer chapters? Quick updates with small chapters or slightly longer updates with longer chapters? Leave your answer in the reviews!<strong>

This way, I'll know when to bother LonleyCity about updating, and so LonleyCity won't have to worry about short and long chapters.

Also, I'm sorry that not everyone was introduced this chapter, I tried to convince her, okay?!

Thanks! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Meet the students!

**Sorry for the long wait! I just guess I'm running out of fuel, haha. Since the majority of you wanted was longer chapters with longer updates I'll be doing that. Also, after this chapter, I will be writing it from different point-of-views for characters! So...yay?**

* * *

><p>Mei felt herself being shook by somebody. She could vaguely hear the words <em>"she's not waking up"<em>, _"is she dead"_, and, she was sure of it, David's distressed voice, followed by Masato's calm one.

It all flooded towards her-what had happened. The bus ride, the Ultimate's...and...what came after that?

Before she could stay in her sleeping state, she was jolted awake by somebody slapping her. As she bolted up, and looked into the eyes of Constantine.

"Come on now, don't die on me before you can be of any use," She scowled, rolling her eyes.

"Who even cares if she dies?" Youhei snorted. "Let's just focus of getting the hell outta here. I'm not sure about you useless pieces of trash, but I have my priorities set on getting the _hell_ out of this place."

_Thats right..._ Mei begun to remember who was here, _we were on the bus for that stupid field trip...and I counted Masato, David, Noriko, Aidrian, Percy, Tsurei, Constantine, and Youhei. Who else...?_

"Skai-chan is shocked!"

Mei recognized that voice. It Skai Caesia, the Penguin Enthusiast. Skai was a slightly childish person, but has shown to have a mature side, something that Mei thought was impossible for the girl when she first met her. Well, actually Mei thought it was even more impossible that the school allowed a Penguin Enthusiast of all things as a talent in the first place, but Skai certainly earned the title. And if anyone questioned Skai about how she earned her title, she would always reply with the same answer. "There's an Otaku! An Otaku! Skai-chan thinks that if an Otaku-kun can make it into the school, why not a Penguin Enthusiast? They're basically the same thing!" No one would have a rebuttal to that.

Skai gasped, continuing to comment about the situation. "Skai-chan wonders why Youhei-senpai is so mean! She also wonders why Constantine-senpai is sorta rude, too!"

"I'm fine," Mei muttered. "I...I'm fi-"

She was cut off by yet another comment by Youhei. "Nobody cares, Penguin geek." he spat. "And for the love of god, please, your third-person talk is annoying the hell outta me. Stop, before I kill you."

"OOh, I like the sound of that!" A high pitched voice cried out, and all the students turned around to see...a teddy bear? _...What?_ "Before I proceed to do anymore, upup-" The teddy bear was cut off by another familiar voice.

"A _stuffed teddy bear?! __**That's talking?!**_"

Ah. Kuromu Giriken, the Ultimate Cadet. Mei figured he would be the type of person to be on this kind of trip, if she could even call it that anymore. Kuromu was a fairly nice guy, although Mei did admit to having absolutely no idea what a cadet was when she first met him.

Everybody stared, looking back from the teddy bear to Kuromu, until Kuromu realized he had spoken out, and some people were staring at him for his small outburst. "I...I mean, sorry for yelling out suddenly..." he mumbled, obviously shocked with himself. The boy was known to always follow the rules of an area, and be an excellent leader, although he would only be a leader when asked to.

"No way, this is a joke, right...? Haha...ha..."

Saitou Kitagamine, Mei noted. The Ultimate Navigator. Of course. He of all people would probably take this as a big joke or dream. Saitou was really carefree, so much so that there was a time when the class had a big test and Saitou had told Mei he hadn't studied at all. He always has a "gimme a break" attitude towards everything, but did take action when the situation called for it. And by "take action" Mei meant swearing. Simply put, Saitou was both the opposite of Youhei and almost Youhei's twin at the same time.

Saitou laughed awkwardly, like in a way to reassure everyone But when nobody joined in, his face fell, as he realized that the bear may as well just be the real thing.

"Nope, not a joke!" The white-and-black bear cried out happily, his high pitched voice echoing through the room. "Welcome to Hopes' Museum! But, as I like to call it, 'Artifacts of Despair'! I came up with it myself! Upupupu..." He looked around, at the panic-stricken faces of the students. "Hmm? Why are you all looking at me like that? Did I miss something?"

Silence answered him.

"Oh, I know now!" The bear said, clapping his paws together. "My name! My name is Monokuma! Upupupu! Sorry, haven't done this in a while!"

"M...Mono...kuma...? As in...a bear?" Ino Toriyama, the Ultimate Animal Trainer, echoed.

Mei looked at Ino's confused face, getting more worried by the second. If Ino didn't know what this thing was, Monokuma may as well be an alien. Ino was a sweet girl, and had taught Mei a million things about animals that she didn't know, or the fact that the animals she trained were tame. Mei and Ino were quite good friends, and Ino always cheered Mei up. It was slightly disturbing the see a scared Ino. Scared of what was supposed to be a BEAR, of all things, as Ino had told Mei that she was best friends with a wild bear at one point.

"Yuuup, MONOKUMA!" Monokuma cried, doing a little jump on the column he was standing on, landing on one foot. "And, for your information, I am _not_ a stuffed animal! I am real!" He said, looking at Kuromu in particular.

"As an Animal Trainer, I know for a fact there is no type of breed that looks like..._that,_" Ino said, her voice coming out like that of a scared child. "Thus, there is no way...you are real!"

"I-I-I agree, t-t-there is n-no way such a-a t-thing...exists!" Naoko Otomo, the Ultimate Crocheter, stuttered out. "T-T-That's i-impossible!"

"Yeah...!" Silvia Lestra, the Ultimate Artist, nodded.

Mei wondered how the hell she missed so many people when she was counting on the bus. Naoko Otomo and Silvia Lestra.

Naoko was another person who's title Mei had no idea meant, but forgot about that when getting to know her. Mei and Naoko were fairly similar, at least to Mei. Like her, Naoko was a quiet girl, but around people who she knows, talks much more. Naoko really wanted Mei to like her, as she always made sure that Mei considered her a friend and didn't hate her. Mei never understood why she did that, but was her friend nonetheless.

Then there was Silvia, a cheery carefree, almost scary girl. When Mei first met Silvia, Mei saw a nice carefree girl, kind of like Ino. But then there was a big fight between some people at school, and Mei would never forget this day. Silvia disbanded the fight immediately, _with only a dark glare. _Mei knew that Kuromu had sort of envied Silvia because of this, as he had tried to stop the fight with little progress. And then the fight continued later the same day, and the people causing the fight were put into the hospital after a good kick from Silvia, stating that "I warned you. And you didn't listen."

"Well, upupupupu, let me explain the rules!" Monokuma continued, raising up a paw.

Kuromu looked up instantly.

"The rules are simple! You're trapped in a museum! Upupupu! In order to get out you have to kill each other! Upupupuuu~!" The bear giggled, hiding his face with his white and black paws. "Just like last time, with _those guys_!"

Mei looked around nervously. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but...did the bear just say...kill_..?_"

"Y'all are...crazy...if you're really gonna go on a killin' spree..." Akemi Wakahisa, the Ultimate Aromatherapist said nervously, looking around

_How many people did I miss when I was counting? _Mei thought to herself, noting another voice she had not yet counted.

Akemi Wakahisa, the Ultimate Aromatherapist. Again, another title that Mei had to look up after meeting her. Akemi was probably the most responsible person in the class next to Kuromu. She always got the work done in time, and Mei swears that she would pick Akemi as a biology lab partner all the time if allowed, as Akemi aced in that area to begin with. Then again, the girl was always blunt about things, and overly critical about people as well. Mei remembered a time when Akemi had literally analyzed one of her poems, pointing out what each line would actually mean, and how it wouldn't make sense.

"Skai-chan doesn't believe Monokuma-kun!" Skai cried out. "Skai-chan thinks Monokuma is lying! Skai-chan also thinks nobody will kill each other! Skai-chan knows!"

"Uwa...this is a joke...this has to be...a joke..." Tsurei stated nervously, mumbling to himself and holding his head in his hands

"But, one last thing," Monokuma paused. He threw things that looked like mini iPads into the air. Everybody struggled to catch them. "These are your ElectroID's! They have important info about who you are, your Ultimate title, that sort of stuff! It even allows you into your room! Upupupupu, they even have information of the deaths when one occurs! I hope that's soon, upupupupupu...also, you, hacker! If you try to program one of these, you'll die! I'm not kidding!" With that cheery note, he jumped into the air and disappeared.

Everybody looked at the ElectroID's in their hands, confused. Were they all going to accept this?

"I hate to say it, but...that bear, Monokuma, whatever it's called, is probably right..." Tsurei said nervously. "These ElectroID's will surely come in handy...I don't think I should try to hack into these things."

A small nod came from Mei. "I agree. We should just accept this and...move on."

"Hey...just a question...before we go and...y'know...where are we?" Noriko called out.

They all turned to Saitou, who's usual grin was twitching downward to a frown. He looked around, at the faces that looked at him.

"Oh tell us already, before we all die," Constantine said, getting annoyed. Everybody in the room cringed at the reality of her words. "Please, are you all going to cringe at that?"

The answer to her question was yet another cringe.

"Well, it does in fact seem that we're in a museum, the bear was right. Stating the obvious here, y'know?" He got down to his knees and knocked on the ground like it was a wooden door. "It seems that we're on the bottom level of a museum. Unfortunately, my Ultimate Title usually only refers to the outside, so I don't think I'll be able to tell just exactly where we are."

"That's it? Just a stupid statement stating the obvious?" Youhei snorted. "My old man could do a better job of that! Useless twerp."

"Why are you such a jerk, Youhei?" Masato asked, annoyed. "Why can't you just be nice for at least a day?!"

"I-I agree!" David said, standing next to his friend. "You're being a huge pain the...butt!" He cringed at the word.

Mei sighed. "You're all idiots" she said, shaking her head "If any one of you has even the slightest bit of memory, we were on a bus going to 'The Museum of Hope and Wonders' or some other name like that."

Realization hit everyone's face like a speeding train. Mei could only sigh.

"Oh yeah!" Silvia cried out "And there was this big shake and everything went black!"

"S-s-s-so t-that means that t-this is an a-a-activity set by the s-school?" Naoko asked, hopeful to be right

"I'm thinkin' that's wrong..." Akemi answered, unsure "where's Senei an' the bus driver?"

"um..." Percy asked "do you think they're...um...I mean...if they're not here, then where do you think they are?"

"Who cares about our idiot teacher?" Youhei rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going." With that, he stormed off.

"I suggest we all split up," Masato said, his small voice now steel with seriousness.

"How about...Noriko and I partner up?" Aidrian suggested. Noriko nodded her approval. Without waiting for anybody else to agree, Aidrian ran away from the group, going to the left area of the museum, Noriko running after him, smiling.

Everyone looked at each other, and sighed. Lovebirds.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mei, look what I found," Masato said, pointing to red doors that absolutely did not match with the stone walls. He and Mei were currently walking down a hallway with many doors on either side.<p>

After everyone had decided to split up, Masato had stayed with Mei to make sure she wasn't going to faint again. Mei didn't really mind. After all, Masato was basically the older brother that Mei never had, and Masato had thought of Mei as a younger sister as well, ever since their childhood. If anyone would ask either of them about their relationship with one another, the answer for both would be more or less the same. "Masato? He's like by brother, Why? and "What? Mei? Dude, come on shes basically my sister. I'm not into incest, thank you very much." Nonetheless, in the current situation, Mei trusted Masato most, despite knowing everyone for at least a year already.

Mei looked over where Masato was pointing. On both sides of the hallway, there were red doors, all side by side with nameplates next to them. Under the nameplates, there was a little pad that Mei assumed was where you would scan the ElectroID to go in. She squinted, even though her glasses already helped her see. She counted 16 doors in total.

"C'mon," Mei said quietly, walking down the hallway, looking to the left. She read the name tags out loud. "Masato, Noriko, Aidrian, Youhei, Constantine...we're all here. I assume these are our dorms...?"

"I think they are," Masato nodded. "Judging by the nameplates, and the stand-out red doors, they would prove to be important. The nameplates show who gets what room. There's sixteen of us...sixteen doors in total...it has to be that way, you know...? It's sort of common sense, Mei, really..."

Mei shrugged. "It seems that my head was still yet processing the idea of it," she murmured. She yawned. She was tired, and she longed to get to the other side of the door.

Perhaps it was because she was tired, dehydrated, exhausted, or all of the above, Mei collapsed on the ground. The last thing she saw was the look of shock on Masato's face.

* * *

><p>Masato was officially freaking out.<p>

His best friend/sister had just passed out, right in front of him.

As he dropped down to his knees, checked her pulse. She was still alive. Good.

"What the hell, Mei..." he muttered to himself, almost annoyed. "Again?"

The boy picked her up by the arms, dragging her across the floor. Wait, that wouldn't work, wouldn't it? It probably wouldn't...

He swung his head left, then right, searching the hallway for something that could help him carry her. No avail. With a sigh, he knelt down, picked her up, and carried her on his back. He was used to it after all. Mei would constantly ask him for piggyback rides when they were younger.

Masato walked down the hallway, and soon found himself where the group had found themselves on the ground. His eyes darted around. There was nobody in sight. Why, oh why, was there nobody around? He sighed and turned his head to check on Mei, muttering to himself. "You know, it's not really healthy to be this light. You should eat more..."

At the corner of his eye, he saw a silhouette in sight. Oh, somebody was there!

"Hey, you there!" He called, running towards the figure.

His heart fell when he realized it was the one and only, sarcastic and rude Constantine.

She looked at him, then looked at Mei. "Did you kill her, or are you a sexual deviant?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Neither!" Masato cried. "I think you know she has a tendency to pass out at times! And I've repeated myself many times! Sister! Not into incest, okay?!"

"Is that so," Constantine scowled, rolling her eyes. "Is that so."

Masato sighed for what felt like the fifteenth billionth time today "Could you help me try to get her awake? Without...violence?"

Constantine looked at him like he was a headless chicken. She turned away. "Find somebody else to bother."

"But...!"

"Don't use such a...childish excuse."

"Constantine!"

"A famous poet once said; _those who need help may just need to carry the burden on their shoulders in order to fly._"

Masato winced. That was straight out of one of Mei's poems.

With a heavy sigh, he walked away.

Every two steps he looked back. Constantine hadn't even moved from that spot.

He could hear the sound of Constantine's footwear as she walked away from him. To think that such a gifted genius would be that harsh, that cold, to other human beings.

The blonde with dark grey tips was confused.

As he set Mei down and rummaged through her pockets, he found her ElectroID. Picking her up again, he walked back to the hallway with red doors, scanned her ElectroID, and walked into her room. They had never been here before. In all of their rooms.

With a heavy sigh, he set her down on her bed, looking around for a piece of paper and a pen. Spotting one in the near corner, next to the desk, he grabbed them, and wrote the following;

_"This is your room. Haha, that sounds so serious...you passed out again, and...stuff happened. I used your ElectroID to get into your room, sorry. It should be next to your note in the morning. If it isn't...contact me. I think my room is the last down the hallway. I'm not entirely sure. Just...please don't pass out again. I thought you died, y'know? Sorry, I'm sort of rambling...sweet dreams, I guess."_

_-Masato"_

As he walked out of the room, he couldn't help but sigh again.

Man, this was one heck of a day. Or dream. Whatever it was. Hopefully the latter.

* * *

><p>Man, that took such a long time to write, sorry. bluemoonbutterfly kinda got busy on me. It's not even that long, ahh! I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapters will get gradually longer and longer.<p>

**So, who do you think will die first? **

Please follow, favourite, and leave and a review!

* * *

><p>Hey people, this is bluemoonbutterfly! I think you guys can expect me to have notes at the end as my sister doesn't really ask questions, and I kinda need to know this stuff.<p>

First things first, **if your character was not in character, please tell us via review or PM! We don't want to have authors mad at us in the future, so whatever thing that your OC did that was OOC, please tell us, then tell us what they should have done for reference! Thanks! **

**Secondly, if you have any ships in mind, please tell us! We don't really have any, and want to hear your thoughts! But no MeixMasato! Seriously. **

**Finally, who do you want Mei to Free time with? You can** **request up to 4 people. **

Thanks for reading!


End file.
